vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Chevsapher/I'm leaving for a while
I've been here for a little over a year, and in that time I've logged over 6,500 edits. I've taken breaks, but I always come back. I'm here for hours every day. I'm currently in that awkward time between high school and college, so I currently have a lot of free time. Unfortunately, there are things I need to get done that I've been putting off because I'm always thinking about what I'm going to do next here. I've always been focused that way; I think about one thing, and that's all I want to do. College starts at the beginning of September, and "student orientation" starts a few days before that. My twin sister and I both will be attending a junior college four and a half hours from where my folks are, so we'll be living with my mom's parents. We're moving in the middle on August, and I have all sorts of crap that needs organized, thrown away, given away, or fed to the Loch Ness Monster. I'm playing the organ for church both this coming Sunday and the one afterward. I have things that need finished up at the museum where I volunteer, I'd like to spend more time working on making music, I want to get back to using GIMP on a regular basis, and my sister and I need to finish playing The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker before I go. Oh, and I'm trying to read through the Wheel of Time series. I'm almost halfway done... only 6,200 pages left to read!!! (屮゜Д゜)屮 But seriously, it's the best book series ever. Thus, I don't think editing this wiki is a wise way to spend my time. Oh, I love doing it, but I need to stop. I come to the Vocaloid Wiki to escape reality, but right now I'm required to be in reality as much as possible. I need to get the things done that everyone wants me to get done or I'm going to suffer the consequences later... my parents have made it crystal clear that either I can straighten up or I can join the military. The first one sounds more pleasant. I'm going to be on the wiki for three more days; this should give me enough time to finish my current projects. Starting the first of August, I won't be coming here at all for the entire month. After that, I'll be in college, and I'm not sure what my schedule will be like then. I might be here on weekends or something, but I expect to be far less active here than I've been in the past. College is going to be scary. I'm not nervous, but emotionally, I don't know if I'll be able to handle it. Between my heavily neurotic tendencies and battling my sexual orientation, I'm constantly fighting depression. If college isn't something I can handle or if it turns out to be a dead end... that might be enough to push me over the edge. So, long story short, because of pressing demands in RL I'll be active for three more days. I'll be away for all of August, and after that I plan on being much less active than I currently am. Keeping on plugging, guys; thanks to all of you this this wiki has improved unbelievably over the past year. (★^O^★) Category:Blog posts